My Immortal
by MoonKrazy
Summary: Usagi has had it with Mamoru and decides to do something about it. ( i still Suk @ summaries...)
1. Default Chapter

My Immortal 

** _ My Immortal  _**

To those of you with the Daredevil soundtrack you will recogize this beautiful song. It's by Evanescence. The title of my story is the title of the song.. It takes place when Usagi (Serena) and Mamoru (Darien) break-up but in my story the Outers are here (minus Pluto) and all the shenshi are close.. Hey it's my story ...Well enough with my chatter! on with my Fic!   
  
p.s. Any suggestions to make it better let me know :) i'm always open to suggestions! ON with the show!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


"I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone"  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Usagi steped backwards, away from her former love, her face one of stone as she looked up at the man who she once thought was her one and only. "I don't believe you." she said, her voice solid and steadfast, no emotion present to anyone who was listening.   
  
"I don't believe you," she said again her fists clenching by her sides. "but if this is how you want it fine!" she shouted, surprising those around her. They had all expected her to be wailing by now, begging for the man in front of her to come back into her life. But the tears never came neither did the begging, Usagi was different now. How she had changed no one knew, but to the seven people sitting in the booth near her it was the biggest surprise of their lives to see their princess anything but loving to the man in front of her. Now she was stone-faced and strong. Power was in every one of her words and it was evident that she had had enough of what she was going through.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


"These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase" 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"I've tired of trying, Mamoru. If you don't want to be with me I cannot change your mind. Apparently the past means nothing to you, nor does the future. So I am not going to try anymore. This is the formal end to you and I. I will leave you to your home. My home awaits. Goodbye, Mamoru." she said. Turning to her protectors a hint of caring entered her features and her voice as she spoke,   
  
"Protect him my friends, let no harm come to him. You are to stay his protectors until the end. You have been the best protectors, and even better friends to me. Now i ask you to be for him what you have been to me all of these years. Stay and protect this planet and your own. Never give up hope my friends, for when you do all is lost."   
  
With that said she turned and walked out of the Crown Game Center. Little did her protectors and friends know, it was to be the last time.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me" 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Usagi walked to the place that she had called home since childhood and memorized the picture in her mind as she walked to it and entered. Her family members, tending to their daily chores, were not home. Walking silently up to her room she closed the door behind her and memorized it's features as well. Taking in it's childish theme and loving aura. Slowly she walked to her closet and pulled out it's contents one by one, folding the clothes and neatly placing them into her sub-space pocket. As soon as the closet was empty she repeated the process with the rest of her belongings. When she finished her room was barren. No sign of her presence, aside from the wall paper, was evident. She moved to her desk, sat down and wrote letters to those who she knew would miss her, and one to the one she knew would not. Finishing her work she stood and gathered the letters and walking to the door, she cast one last look at the room she was about to leave forever.The loving aura fading more and more as she looked at the now-empty room. Turning around she opened the door and walked into the hallway, sliently closing the door behind her.   
  
She turned and walked down the hall stopping first to her brothers door. Opening it, she walked inside and placed one of the letters she had written on the pillow. Turning to his desk she picked up one of the photos of her brother and placed it in her sub-space pocket. Walking back into the hall she continued on to her parents room, repeating the process but instead taking a picture of her mother and father and leaving one of herself as the Moon Princess. On the back, in lunarian "Please tell them everything." was written. She knew her parents would ask her friends about it and they would have to tell them her story. She wanted them to know, even though she wanted to tell them herself, she knew that there was no time to. Walking into the back yard of her soon-to-be former home she called forth the Silver Crystal from its place deep in her soul. With one last look at the home where she had spent so many years she used the power of the crystal to transport her to her next location, Amy's house.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


"You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me" 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Seconds later she appeared at the Ice Senshi's home. Walking to her room she entered and left a letter on the pillow of her bed. Turning, she walked to the desk where she picked up a picture of her friend and carfully placed it in her sub-space pocket.   
  
Memorizing the room she invoked the power of the crystal once more. Repeating the process at each home of her friends. At Raye's temple she stayed a little longer to take in the beauty of the place she had made her sanctuary so many years ago. With a bow to the buildings she disappeared once more in a pure flash of light. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


"These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase,  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me" 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Coming to her last destination she could not help but let one tear escape her eye. "Mamoru" she spoke to the empty room. Walking to his bed she laid a letter on his silk-covered pillow. She wiped the tear from her cheek and proceeded to the desk across the room, where she placed two pictures she had made with her memories and a little power from the Silver Crystal. One held her as the Princess of the Moon, but this picture differed from any other known about in the Silver Millenium. This held her as she was when she was not acting as the Moon Princess. Her hair was out of it's buns and flowed freely in the breeze of the Moon as she looked over the lake that was her namesake, Serenity. The second was a picture of the Prince of Earth as he danced his last dance with the Moon Princess. Love was evident between them in the picture, she traced it's frame with her slender fingers as she readied herself for the last teleport of her Journey. In a flash of light she was gone.   
She arrived at her destination and slowly went about placing the things from her sub-space pocket into her new surroundings.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along" 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Finishing her chore she sat on the bed of her new room. Looking out the window she sighed, and for the first time in her life, she felt alone. Truly alone. Placing barriers around her new home so that she could not be found, she placed the Silver crystal in it's rightful place on a pedistal beside her bed. Usagi grinned as she set up her emotional walls as well. The Earth was now nothing more than a marble in the disance to her. She was at home. Her real home. On the Moon.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me" 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


** _ The End  _**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


SO?!?!?! How was it for my first song-fic? R&R Please! :) The song is not exact to the story but u can get the drift right? Well I'm off to the _Long Forgotten Senshi!_   
  
If anyone thinks that i should post the letters that she wrote, or that i should continute this fic onto something more... Tell me :)   
  
So until Next time! Ja ne! 


	2. The Letters 1

The Letters 1 

** _ The Letters 1  _**

Hey everyone! Thank you for the great reviews. Due to popular demand This story will continue past the original plot of being a one-timer! So, to place some inquiring minds to rest for the time being here is what you wanted! I'm going to try and get the letters out 2 at a time in the order she visited the people... :) ENJOY! :)   
  
Just as a reminder: My story takes place when Usagi (Serena) and Mamoru (Darien) break-up but in my story the Outers are here (minus Pluto) and all the shenshi are close.. Hey it's my story ...Well enough with my chatter! on with my Fic!   
  
p.s. Any suggestions to make it better let me know :) i'm always open to suggestions! ON with the show!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Shingo sat in his room and read the letter left to him once more. "Usagi why did you leave?" he thought to himself aloud. He had read the letter many times since he had found it. He still could not understand what had happened to cause his sister to disappear. He couldn't understand how she had done it either. He had come home to an empty house and found this letter on his pillow. Thinking that is was one of his sisters jokes he had walked down the hall and knocked on her door only to hear his knock echo off of the walls of the empty room. It had taken him a minute to register what was going on, but once it had registered he ran to the phone and called for his parents. Sighing he looked at the letter once more, trying to find some clue to where she had gone. He memorized it's words carefully:   
  
_ Shingo,   
My little brother. Never lose the truthful soul that keeps you so pure. A heart like yours is one in a million. Though times will be rough, never lose hope. Things will come together in time. Always remember that you are loved. Be sure to tell mother and father that you love them everyday. You will never know for sure if you will be able to tell them in the future.  
  
Please do not think that you were in any way responseable for my leaving. Understand that i have to leave for my true home. I will not be able to visit you, but i will always be watching you from afar. I will always be with you, Shingo, and I will never forget you.   
  
Love always and forever,   
Your Sister, Usagi T.   
  
_ " 'My true home'? What does that mean Usagi?" he wispered as the tears started to fall from his eyes once more. Carefully he placed the letter back in the envelope and put it back on his desk. Sighing once more he turned and laid down on his bed. Hugging his pillow he drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the sister he thought he would never see again.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Ikuko and her husband looked over the letter in front of them. Their little girl was gone and all that remained was this letter and their memories. Kenji read the letter aloud for the second time. In wavering words he recited the last words they would see from their only little girl.   
  
_ Mother and Father,   
  
My loving parents, I fear I will miss you most of all. My heart is no longer in this world, so I must go. I want you to know that i will never forget the lessons you have taught me. No matter how bad it seemed to be you were both always there for me.   
Mother, i want you to know not a word of your advise has gone unheaded, every word has helped me ways only i will ever know. Father, your protectiveness of me has shown that even the most powerful of people cannot overcome a fathers love for his daughter.   
Both of you have shaped me into the caring person that I am today, and I thank you for that. Please do not despair over my leaving or my safety, for I move onto a place where no one can harm me. I am glad to have been your daughter. Thank you. Even though I may never see you again, I want you to know that I will always be watching over you and Shingo. Never lose hope, it is all you will ever need to get you through the times that are surely ahead. And father, Please try not to kill my former prince, he has helped me realize what my true destiny is. I will always hear your words when you are speaking. If you ever feel that all is lost, look up to the sky and speak your fears. I am always listening. My parents, I love you.   
  
Your loving daughter,  
Usagi T. _   
  
Kenji placed the letter back onto the table. With shaking hands he hugged his wife with all his might. Ikuko, her tears returning full force, melted into her husbands strong embrace.   
  
"She will be ok, I know it. A mothers intutition is never wrong." Ikuko wispered into her husbands chest between her sobs.   
  
"Yes, my love, she will be ok." He wispered back to her. As they held onto eachother under the moonlight their thoughts melded into one,   
  
'she will be ok.'   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Well? is it what was expected? Let me know :) If anyone wants to submit a letter or ideas about what i should add lemmie know! :)   
  
Until Next time! Ja ne! 


	3. Authors note

  
  
  
Hello all, i'm truly sorry for not updating on so long. My computer decided to throw and uber-hissy fit. >My Imortal story line. Thank you all for the reviews and i hope that you will enjoy the upcoming chappies.   
  
  
Ja ne!  
~MK   
  



End file.
